


Starring Role

by hvcutie



Series: Starring Role [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is in love with his boyfriend of two years, Choi Hansol. Although Hansol has never said he loves Wonwoo, has never showed much of himself. As Wonwoo’s best friend, Lee Seokmin, says it “He’s only using you for sex and eye candy.” Wonwoo doesn’t want to listen to Seokmin and always says, “He just needs some time, we’re still young. One day he’ll love me as much as I love him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based around the Marina and the Diamond song 'Starring Role'.

Wonwoo and Hansol were lying in their shared bed together after just having sex. Hansol was trying to fall asleep, but Wonwoo was just looking at Hansol. He often did this; he liked to watch Hansol sleep because the younger just looked so peaceful. “Wonwoo, babe, you’re staring.” Hansol opened one eye and looked at his boyfriend. Wonwoo blushed, “I just love you, Hansol.” Hansol sighed, “I know you do, Wonwoo. You tell me every day.” Wonwoo looked down at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
Hansol let out another sigh, “Wonwoo, does it bother you?” Wonwoo didn’t look up, if anything he focused on his hands even more. “Does what bother me?” Hansol rolled his eyes, “Don’t play dumb, Wonwoo, it doesn’t suit you.” A tear fell from Wonwoo’s left eye, “I mean, yeah, it hurts. I wouldn’t use the word bother though. You’ve never bothered me with anything you’ve ever done. Sometimes you hurt me, but that’s okay, because I love you.” Hansol looks at the brunette, he looks so sad. A few tears are streaming down his face and he’s just playing with his fingers, refusing to meet his gaze. He looks like he’s trying not to sob.  
Hansol would be lying if he said he didn’t feel guilty sometimes for what he did to Wonwoo, but he was a selfish man. He wanted to have Wonwoo to himself, because he was beautiful and an amazing fuck, but he didn’t love him. He rarely took Wonwoo on dates anymore and has never in his life put Wonwoo’s needs before his own. He should break up with the boy, make it easier on the elder’s heart, but he wouldn’t. He used to tell himself that maybe one day he could fall in love with Wonwoo, but after two years he doubted it. In fact he had started to see someone else about three months ago, Xu Minghao. He doesn’t think Wonwoo has found out, but he honestly doesn’t care too much.  
“Wonwoo looked at me.” Hansol said with a stern voice. Wonwoo slowly turned his head, “I’m sorry for crying.” Hansol shook his head, “You know if I’m hurting you that bad you can leave me, I won’t stop you.” Wonwoo looked away and started to get up, “I’m going out for a drink. I’ll be home before the morning. I hope you dream of me.” Wonwoo was dressed and kissed Hansol’s forehead and was out the door. Hansol looked at his phone then looked at the door, then he picked up his phone and shot Minghao a text.  
Wonwoo walked in to cool autumn air with his jacket scarf. He walked to the bar his friend Wen Junhui worked at Wednesday through Saturday, it being Thursday. It was a short walk from his and Hansol’s shared apartment, about 15 minutes. Once he got there he sat at the bar, not many people there. Junhui looked at him, “What’s wrong Wonwoo, is it Hansol?” Wonwoo nodded, “Yeah, he told me that if he hurts me that much I can go, he won’t stop me. Can you get me something strong?” Junhui looked sadly at his friend and Wonwoo groaned, “Why does everyone look at me like that, even Hansol. I’m sick of it!” The elder put his hand on his friend’s shoulders, “Wonwoo, can I tell you something? I need you to promise me that you won’t freak out.” Wonwoo nodded.  
Junhui looked down then back at Wonwoo, “You know my friend, Minghao?” Wonwoo nodded and Junhui continued, “He’s been sleeping with Hansol, has been for three months now.” Wonwoo’s eyes fill with tears and he let out a loud sob. He put his face in his arms. Junhui feels bad for telling him, but he had the right to know, he needed to know. Junhui pulled out his phone and texted Seokmin, Wonwoo is at the bar, he knows about Minghao. He hoped that Seokmin would see the text and hurry on his way.  
Luckily for him Seokmin was there panting from running the whole way there ten minutes later. “Wonwoo, are you okay!” Wonwoo looked behind him and sobbed, “He’s cheating on me Seokmin! I knew that he didn’t love me and that he was basically just using me for sex, but I didn’t think he’d cheat on me.” Seokmin walked up to him and hugged him, “I’m so sorry, Woo. Hansol’s just an asshole. How about you come back to my house and we can talk about this.” Wonwoo shook his head, “I want a few drinks and I told Hansol, I’d come home tonight.” Seokmin sighed, “Okay, Junhui, can you get me a drink too?” Junhui nodded.  
About five drinks later for Wonwoo and Seokmin just finishing his second drink, Junhui said, “Alright, guys, bars closing. Time to go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Seokmin smiled, “Alright bye, Jun. Come on, Woo.” Seokmin lead Wonwoo out of the bar and said, “Come on how about you come to my house, I live closer and you’re drunk. I’ll text Hansol and tell him that you’re not coming home tonight.” Wonwoo nodded, “Alright, I guess that sounds good.” Seokmin smiled and brought his friend to his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Soonyoung.  
Soonyoung was on the couch when Seokmin came in with Wonwoo. “Hey, babe, is Wonwoo staying over? Had a rough night in the bar?” Seokmin sighed, “I’ll tell you about it later, help me put him in the guest bed.” Soonyoung did as his boyfriend said and once they were done they sat on the couch. “So what happened?” Seokmin groaned, “Hansol, just as always. Wonwoo never drank this much before they got together. It’s always Hansol, he’s always the problem. He told Wonwoo that his he was hurting him that much that he could leave him. Then Junhui told him about Minghao, it’s not like I’m mad, because he deserved to know, but I just don’t want to see my best friend so hurt.”  
Soonyoung put his arm around his boyfriend, “Well if Hansol is causing him so much pain, maybe he should leave him. I know he’s in love, but it would be what’s best from him. Their relationship is really unhealthy. Wonwoo shouldn’t be drinking his troubles away. I can’t believe Hansol is doing this, he’s so selfish.” Seokmin nodded, “You’re right, I’ll be back soon, baby. I’m going to go talk to Hansol. If Woo wakes up will you take care of him, please?” Soonyoung smiled up at his boyfriend, “Of course, you go and if you need help kicking his ass call me up.” Seokmin kissed Soonyoung and headed out, this time taking their car.  
Once he arrived at his friend’s apartment he saw Hansol was just walking into the door. So he called out, “Hansol!” Hansol turned around in the door way, “Seokmin?” Seokmin walked closer, “We need to talk.” Hansol nodded, “Come in.” They sat on the couch and Seokmin spoke, “Where were you before you just got back here?” Hansol doesn’t look Seokmin in the eye, “I think you already know that answer to that question.” Seokmin had a good guess, “Minghao’s?” Hansol nodded. “Why don’t you just break up with Wonwoo, why are you going to make him break up with you? Don’t you care how much you’re hurting him?”  
Hansol bit his lip, “Yeah, I’m not blind. I’m also not stupid. I don’t love Wonwoo, but sometimes he’s nice to have around. He’s a good fuck and he looks nice. Unlike most people he puts with how I am, so it would be kind of stupid to leave him. But I won’t stop him from leaving me, because that takes more than I’m willing to put in.” Seokmin scoffed, “You’re a selfish asshole and you disgust me!” Hansol nodded, “I’m satisfied with myself, and my relationship with Wonwoo.” Seokmin rolled his eyes, “Well if he’s such a good fuck, then why are you cheating on his with Minghao?” Hansol shrugged, “Why not?”  
Seokmin stood up, “I don’t understand why you’re like this!” Hansol looked him in the eyes now, “You don’t have to understand either. Maybe I like being this way. Imagine if I were like Wonwoo, look how easily hurt he is. Look how stupid he is because of love.” Seokmin’s eye widened, “That’s it, you’re afraid of love!” Hansol scoffed, “I’m not afraid of anything, I’m just not weak! Now if you’re going to start accusing me of things that I’m not guilty of, then get out!” Seokmin laughed, “Oh no, Choi Hansol, you’re just an asshole who hurts other to protect yourself! I hope you know you’re the exact monster you’re afraid of!” “Out!” Hansol yelled and Seokmin walked to the front door, “I hope you know that you can’t live your life like this, Hansol, or you’ll end up with no one.” With that he was out the door and as he walked away he heard something shatter against the door.  
The next day Wonwoo returned home, he walked into the room where he found Hansol lying awake on their bed, “Hansol, I’m sorry I didn’t come home last night like I said I would. I drank too much at the bar; Seokmin thought it would be better if I crashed at his place.” Hansol sat up and looked at Wonwoo, “I don’t love you.” Wonwoo’s heart shattered, “I know, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” Hansol got up and pushed Wonwoo against the wall and kissed him. Wonwoo kissed him back, holding onto his arms for support. Hansol pulled back, “I don’t love you and you’re stupid for loving me. It’s almost disgusting.” Wonwoo was crying now, “I’m sorry, Hansol.” Hansol frowns, “Sorry? Why are you apologizing?” “Because I love you.” Wonwoo cried out. Hansol nodded, “Why be sorry?” Wonwoo looked down, “I’m sorry for not being good enough for you. I’m sorry for being stupid. I’m sorry for disgusting you.”  
Hansol looks Wonwoo in the eye, “I’m cheating on you with Minghao.” Wonwoo starts sobbing now, “I know, Junhui told me last night.” Hansol nods, “Are you going to leave me now?” Wonwoo shakes his head, “I want to, but I can’t.” Hansol walked away from Wonwoo, “Maybe I could love you if you had some respect for yourself.” Hansol slipped on a shirt and grabbed his keys. Wonwoo looked as he walked to the front door, “Where are you going?” Hansol looked behind him just before he shut the door, “Minghao’s” With that the door was slammed shut and Wonwoo fell to his knees sobbing harder than he thought he ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this, but I thought about this and thought it was a good idea. I'm weak though, so I ended up suffering while writing this. I might end up writing a sequel to this that will possibly be fluffy, possibly full of even more angst.


End file.
